Pokemon Academy: The First Term
by Umbra Owl
Summary: Pokemon Academy, an institution where talented young minds can go to hone their skills and knowledge to better understand Pokemon. Justin Evoran, a young trainer from Aspertia city, gets the chance to enroll in Pokemon Academy, but there's trouble ahead for him. With a secret to hide and a teacher that's out to get him out of the Academy, there's plenty of exciting times in store!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone! It's been quite sometime since I've been active on this site now, roughly two years to be exact, but man is it good to be back. In case you may not know me or are confused by the name change, I formerly went by the name nE0nbLaCk13 back when I first started on this site back in 2013 and I had two fairly popular stories, the first being Pokemon Academy and the second being Legacy: Rise of a Resistance. Pokemon Academy got so much positive feedback despite it being my first story and the amount of support and helpful criticism I received really made me happy to be able to create something that my audience would enjoy. However, in 2014, I got seriously busy with school and it made updating consistently hard and i had little time to think about a good plot or how to progress things from there. But now here I am in 2016, getting that creative urge once again a day before the original Pokemon Academy's publish date. I plan on redoing both of my stories now that I feel that I have better understanding of storytelling and I want to deliver something amazing to you guys. Well, that's enough from me, if you're a longtime fan or a new reader, I welcome you to Pokemon Academy!**

 **Chapter 1: Hopes and Aspirations**

The roar of the crowd, the blinding lights, the anxious feeling that wracked one's body from having thousands of eyes watching, and the sheer thrill of the battle itself, all of these elements were part of professional Pokemon battles. Trainers and their Pokemon that competed on the professional circuit had complete faith in one another, their minds working as one and their actions in perfect sync, it was a spectacular sight to behold and it was no wonder that Pokemon battles were the most popular form of entertainment throughout all regions.

Today was the grand finals of the International Pokemon League Tournament and it was being broadcasted all over the world. From the businessman with little free time to the elderly who live a quiet life in the countryside, all manners of people were bearing witness to this tournament. The tournament was filled with some of the greatest trainers on the planet from every region and all walks of life. Members of the Elite four from various regions were in attendance. Other professional trainers who made names for themselves in other high level events were entrants as well. However, all eyes were on the two regional champions of Sinnoh and Hoenn as they were the finalists in this huge event and have overcome every challenge thrown their way.

Steven Stone, the champion of Hoenn, heir of the Devon corporation, and a fearsome master of steel-type Pokemon took the field to the sound of momentous cheering from the crowd. The camera zoomed in closer to the Hoenn champion as he walked confidently towards his side of the battlefield, a cool and calm expression upon his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, and the thousands of people watching from home, I welcome you to the final match of the International Pokemon League Tournament!" exclaimed the announcer and his words were followed with a wave of applause. "It's been an exciting month of competition where we've seen tons of talent from all over the globe clash for the title of the undisputed best trainer in the world, but today it all comes down to these two incredible trainers!"

The announcer took a pause to allow the crowd ample time to cheer once again. The atmosphere within the stadium was absolutely electric and it seemed as if the crowd was getting too excited at this point. Most likely after noticing the hectic atmosphere, he cleared his throat and continued his commentary to control the crowd.

"First, already on the field, we have the sage of steel, the master of minerals, the one and only champion of Hoenn himself, STEVEN STONE!"

The crowd erupted with a burst of cheers in the wake of the announcer's exuberant introduction. Steven waved to the crowd, keeping his calm demeanor about him, but his eyes were facing forward towards his opponent's side of the field. There was a fire in his eyes and his focus was on the battle to come.

"And his opponent is taking the field as we speak. A trainer that has showed absolute dominance on her way to the final stage."

The crowd quieted down quickly as they turned their attention to the opposite side of the field. A slender figure made its way out of the entry gate. As the figure stepped into the light, a woman clad in all black with fair skin, long and lustrous blonde hair, and the same calm and collected demeanor that Steven had appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the lady of lore, the queen of the battlefield, the champion of the Sinnoh region, CYNTHIA!"

Just as they did for Steven, the crowed roared with cheers as Cynthia took her place on the field. Both of the champions locked eyes and the determination could be felt emanating from the both of them, neither of them were planning on holding anything back.

"The stage is set folks, the final battle is almost ready to get underway!" The announcer pointed down towards the field with gusto before he continued, "Which of these two world-class trainers will take the day? Its Hoenn vs. Sinnoh, champion vs. champion, the final battle of the tournament starts NOW!"

With that last statement, the two champions called out their first Pokemon and the battle was underway. Even from the very start, every move made by the two trainers and their team of Pokemon was perfectly calculated and every reaction to their adversary's movements were spot on and ideal for their current situation. The crowd's cheers never quieted throughout the course of the match and the tension never thinned. The two trainers had a plan for every scenario they were faced with and all of their Pokemon were evenly matched, it was impossible to predict the outcome of the battle.

Steven's Armaldo fell to Cynthia's ace Pokemon, Garchomp, who was the only Pokemon she had left, but now Steven only had one Pokemon as well. Even though the match has come down to one Pokemon on each side, Steven and Cynthia still remained as calm and focused as they were before the match had started.

"Let's go Metagross!" Steven's ace Pokemon had taken the field, slowly getting a feel for its surroundings as well as sizing up its opponent. It's red eyes locked with Garchomp's, both of the Pokemon aware of what was on the line. Both of these champions had their signature Pokemon out, but they weren't ready to resume their battle just yet. A pin on Steven's coat began to glow brightly and a brooch on Cynthia's long jacket began to do the same. Garchomp and Metagross were both glowing in a bright light and the crowd looked on in awe. The battlefield was enveloped in the light and after a few seconds the brightness began to fade revealing that the two Pokemon have changed exponentially.

"T-There it is! Mega Evolution! These two already strong Pokemon have powered up even further, hold on to the edge of your seats folks, this battle is far from over!" The crowd got even louder at the site of these two mega evolved Pokemon prepared to do battle and it seems even the announcer, who was trying to stay calm to deliver good commentary was getting riled up as well and with the incredible battle unfolding before him, who could blame him? Not only were two champions battling, their two aces have gone all out with the mysterious power of Mega Evolution.

Garchomp and Metagross looked even more fearsome than before and the two powerhouses sized each other up, looking for openings in their opponent's new form they could take advantage of. Metagross was both brain and brawn, packing huge amounts of physical strength in its durable body, but it also has a brain on par with a supercomputer meaning it could easily calculate any opponents moves and react accordingly. Garchomp on the other hand had superior speed and primal instinct to rely on in this matchup. It would not base its attacks on logic like Metagross, it would instead thrive in the midst of the conflict and try to pick Metagross apart like a predator.

The champions gave their Pokemon their orders and they rushed headlong into one another. Metagross's Zen Headbutt attack met Garchomp's Dragon Rush and the two attacks clashed. Both were equally intense and neither of the two Pokemon were fazed by the impact. Garchomp and Metagross continued their battle, the fearsome dragon-type used its scythe-like arms to attempt to cause some damage to Metagross, but every attack simply glanced off of the Pokemon's blue carapace.

"Meteor Mash now!" Steven called out the attack and Metagross's long leg began to glow, the claws shimmering like a comet. Despite its large size, Metagross moved quickly and its attack hit Garchomp straight in its midsection, launching it back several feet.

"And Mega Garchomp takes a huge hit from Mega Metagross's Meteor Mash attack! Does it have the strength to continue fighting?" The announcer continued his play by play commentary, but he was still noticeably excited from the match. Garchomp stands back up, shrugging off the hit and readied itself once again, its menacing fangs bared.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw, onto Metagross's leg!" Cynthia gave the instructions to her partner and it rushed forward with its scythe-like arms poised to slash. Metagross could not react to surprising burst of speed by its opponent and neither could Steven. Garchomp's strike was aimed right at Metagross's leg joint, bringing it down.

"Metagross Hammer Arm, quickly!" Metagross raised its other leg and made a broad swipe in front of it, slamming Garchomp's side and sending it flying like a Poke doll. Though Metagross landed a huge hit, the spot Garchomp struck made it difficult for Metagross to use one of its legs. The two Pokemon were nearly even matched, so much so that type advantage did not have much an impact on the match, but it seemed that damage that both of them took was starting to wear them both down. Steven and Cynthia both surveyed the battlefield, plans forming in their minds for how to close out this match. They gave nods of assurance to both of their Pokemon and both Garchomp and Metagross readied themselves for their next attacks.

"Garchomp charge your Dragon Rush!" Cynthia gave the order and soon Garchomp's body was radiating with a fierce energy. It roared fiercely and the sound echoed throughout the stadium. Any other Pokemon might have cowered from the amount of ferocity within that roar, but Metagross stood its ground, not fazed in the slightest.

"Metagross let's end this with Meteor Mash!" Metagross's leg glowed even brighter than the last time it used this move. Both trainers and their Pokemon were planning on ending this battle with one final attack it seemed. The two Pokemon rushed towards one another, their attacks meeting one last time.

Metagross's Meteor Mash struck against Garchomp's Dragon Rush and the force of the two attacks caused and explosion that sent smoke across the battlefield. The crowd was quietly whispering to one another unsure of the result. Which one of them were left standing? The smoke began to clear and everyone was at the edge of the seats trying to get a closer look at the field. Both Pokemon became visible once again, but neither was down for the count. The two Pokemon stood, albeit shakily. They had reverted to their standard forms, the amount of energy expended in their last attack took them out of their Mega Evolved states.

Garchomp and Metagross stared each other down, fierce determination to remain conscious could be seen from both of them. Back and forth, the crowd looked between both of the Pokemon to see who would go down first. Garchomp fell to one knee and the crowd gasped. Was this it? Metagross took a step forward and began to sway side to side, seemingly off balance.

"Meta...gross…" It tiredly cried out and plopped down to the ground with a large thud, unable to hold itself up any longer. For the first time during the tournament, the entire stadium was dead silent. It was if the audience had no idea how to react to what had just happened in front of them.

"Its...IT'S OVER!" The announcer broke the silence and a wave of cheering followed soon after. "The final match of the tournament is over and the winner of it all is the champion of Sinnoh, CYNTHIA!"

After hearing the announcement of her victory, Cynthia let took a deep breath, finally letting herself relax. She moved next to Garchomp and placed her hand on her partner's side. It also took a deep breath and Cynthia recalled it back into its Pokeball. Steven approached her from the other side of the field after recalling his Metagross and shook her hand. They were humble in both victory and defeat.

A tournament official carrying a large trophy and the a sea of photographers rushed onto the field. Steven took that as his cue to exit and left the arena to the sounds of the crowd chanting his name and thanking him for the amazing performance. Dozens of camera flashes went off in front of Cynthia as she was presented the trophy, which was nearly as tall as she was. Despite all of the noise and action surrounding her, she remained calm. It seemed very little could cause her to lose her cool. The announcer squeezed through the crowd of people and ran up to Cynthia, microphone in hand.

"Cynthia!" He called out to her, clearly exasperated from having to fight through the photographers. "You've won one of the biggest tournaments in the world against another regional champion nonetheless! How do you feel right now?"

"I'm honored to have faced so many talented trainers during this tournament, each match was a different experience for me and my Pokemon to learn from and everyone has grown from their time here." Cynthia looked to the crowd as they began to cheer for her. "I also want to thank the fans here at the stadium and those at home watching from all over the world, this tournament wouldn't be possible without you supporting it." A wave of applause followed her statement. Cynthia really knew how to appeal to the crowd.

"Any statements about your opponent you would like to share?"

"Steven showed me just how much more I can grow as a trainer, he showed me that he could overcome type disadvantages and make them nearly non-existent thanks to the strong bond he and his Pokemon shared. He is an outstanding trainer and I hope I have the opportunity to face him again."

"Now that you have won this tournament, what are your plans for the future? Will you return to Sinnoh and continue to battle there as the champion?"

"Me and my Pokemon have been through quite the ordeal this past month, so I think we'll go take a well deserved rest and have a vacation." The crowd grew excited at this statement, all of them were wondering Cynthia would be going for her R&R, the paparazzi paid special attention to this.

"Any potential spots you have in mind?"

"Nothing comes to mind yet, I suppose I'll have to look into it." She said with a smile. The paparazzi looked noticeably disappointed. They were most likely trying to get some coverage into Cynthia's private life as not much was known about her personal interests.

"Well, we wish you and everyone here safe travels. There you have it, the winner of the International Pokemon League Tournament is the Sinnoh champion Cynthia! Stay tuned for the event recap if you missed anything from the past month, we'll be showing all the highlights and we'll also have interviews with some of the trainers about their time competing here. Thank you for joining us during this amazing month of competition!"

The program ended and the Pokemon League logo, A Pokeball in a checkmark like symbol, appeared on the TV screen. Justin and his family all relaxed now that the event was over. They had been staying up to date with the everything about the tournament since the beginning of month so they could finally rest easy now that it was over.

"Whew, that was some final match." Justin said as he reclined in his chair, running his hand through his short wavy black hair.

"Yeah it was something alright, my heart was racing the whole time, how exciting!" His mother returned to the kitchen to place the finishing touches on dinner. She had been cooking and watching the match at the same time, nearly burning her berry casserole a few times due to being wrapped up in the match.

"That could have went either way, but I'd have been happy regardless of who won." His father turned off the TV and went into the kitchen to help his mother prepare for dinner.

"That Cynthia lady was really pretty!" Justin's little sister Reese cared more about how cute each Pokemon looked rather than the actual battles. "She looked like a princess!" Justin chuckled. Any girl that looked pretty to his sister was apparently a princess in her eyes. He did agree with Reese as he thought that she was pretty as well, and he admired how skilled of a trainer she was.

"Frogadier!" Justin's partner Frogadier cried out and climbed onto his back, obviously riled up from watching the battle on the screen.

"Sorry to rain on your parade buddy, but we don't stand a chance against either of those two trainers as we are now." Frogadier gave him an annoyed look to which Justin responded with a pat on his Pokemon's smooth head. Frogadier had always had a competitive spirit, even when it was still a Froakie. "We'll do some training tomorrow alright? Now it's time for dinner." At the sound of the word dinner, Frogadier's eyes beamed, its nose sniffing the fragrant aroma coming from the oven. "Food and training are pretty much all that's going on up in your head huh?"

Justin and his family laughed, much to chagrin of Frogadier, who pushed its bowl towards Justin's mom in hope of getting some food. It really was amazing how much Pokemon could act like humans at times. Justin looked back at the now blank TV screen while his family continued to bustle about behind him. He was a big fan of Pokemon battles and watched recordings of the professional matches whenever he had downtime on the internet. He longed to be able to go on a journey, meeting new Pokemon and friends, camp out in the wilderness, and improve himself as a trainer, but his parents didn't let him. Somebody had to watch his sister while they were out working, and he was the only one who could.

While he understood that he had to stay home to take care of Reese, he just wanted to have one chance to get to go on an adventure of his own before he got too old and was weighed down with other responsibilities. Running around the Unova region battling other trainers wasn't going to pay the bills or put food on the table unfortunately.

"Justin come on and eat before your food gets cold." His mother called out to him, snapping him back to reality. He took a look at the food on the table.

"Aw Mom you used dehydrated berries for the casserole again?" Justin said with disappointment. His mom was always big on health foods, even if they tasted as good as a sheet of paper.

"Gotta eat healthy son, Frogadier isn't complaining about his meals at all." She gestured towards the blue frog Pokemon who was voraciously eating his meal. It looked up at them, pieces of the casserole strewn across its face.

"Frogadier isn't picky, he'll eat some tree bark if you put some salt on it." Frogadier turned back to its meal in annoyance of Justin's remark and his family laughed in unison. Tomorrow was a new day with exciting new opportunities, and Justin couldn't wait.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter of Pokemon Academy guys! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and please leave a review telling me your thoughts and opinions about the story. Share the story with your friends who may be interested as well. The next update for the story should be in a few days. I'm going to pace myself as I do have some work to do for college, but also so I can proofread and add more ideas to the chapters as they continue. Once again, thank you all so much and I hope to see you next time!**

 **-Umbra Owl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just wanted to give a few answers to some of the questions asked in the reviews before you read the story. Main reason why I decided to change Justin's main Pokemon from Dewott to Frogadier is simply because that evolutionary line is one of my favorites and I thought it'd be good to change up the roster for Justin's team. He won't have any of the same Pokemon from the last story, because as much as I want to keep some of the original story's good points, I want the new story to stand on its own. Regarding pairings for characters in this story compared to the last one like Justin x Skyla or Justin x Elesa, I'm thinking over how I want to handle it at the moment so I'll delve into that later. Also regarding OC submissions, I'm a little wary of just opening the gates for submissions as with the last story I ran into the problem of having too many characters to work with and it became hard to introduce new ones, have old ones return, and make sure everyone had their OC's involved. It took time away from the actual plot progression and I became more focused on just adding new characters instead of focusing on the existing ones. I won't stop you from submitting them, but I do ask that if you do plan on sending a submission, that it be sent to my private messages and not the review section as I would like to keep that reserved for feedback and not to take it personally if I don't add your character to the story. I want to use the OC submissions as a sort of source of inspiration for the story and I will be sure to contact you through PM if I want to discuss certain traits or aspects of your characters. Well that wraps things up here, so on to the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

Justin awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. Thankfully it was a nice tune instead of the obnoxious emergency blares on most alarm clocks. That had to be one of the worst ways to start the day in his opinion. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at the side of his bed and sure enough, Frogadier was there staring back at him, its yellow eyes carrying an expectant look. Frogadier was always raring to get to morning training as soon as possible, it was his partner's favorite time of the day, well besides breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

"Ready as always, eh partner?" Frogadier gave an energy filled nod and croaked. It hopped out of Justin's room, gesturing to his gear, most likely to tell him to hurry up. Justin got out of bed after a quick morning stretch and proceeded to get ready for the day ahead. After tidying up his bedding and changing out of his sleeping clothes, he got changed into his standard attire consisting of worn black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a graphic of a claw mark, a pair of old sneakers, and his official Unova League jacket that was colored black on the arms and white on the torso with official Pokemon league logo on the back. It was a gift for his sixteenth birthday and one that he cherished deeply as it was an article of clothing he was eyeing for a long time.

"Okay my backpack is stocked with potions and the first aid kit just in case, my Xtransceiver is charged up and ready to go, what else am I missing…" Justin pondered for a moment then remembered Frogadier's Pokeball. He knew that it reflected badly on him as a trainer for forgetting about it so easily, but he never really had a reason to keep Frogadier in there most of the time unless it was an emergency. Besides, Frogadier enjoyed being outside and seeing his Pokemon happy made Justin happy as well. Once he was sure that he wasn't forgetting anything else, Justin went downstairs, fixing his bedhead on the way down, and the smell of a delicious breakfast wafted through the air, tickling Justin's nose.

"Morning Justin," his mother greeted him kindly while she was taking out some pecha berry muffins from the oven, "I see you're all ready."

"Sure am. Frogadier would be grouchy if I took too long." He replied, washing his hands at the sink.

"You two are always working so hard, I worry about you two sometimes. Did you remember to bring your first aid kit and the potions? His mother always made safety a top priority for him, Reese, and Frogadier, he was just thankful she wasn't too overprotective of him.

"Yeah I have everything in my pack already, did Dad already leave for work?"

"Yes, he left early this morning, wanted to get ahead of schedule is what he said." His father worked over at the Virbank Complex as an engineer. It was hard work for sure, but his father loved his job regardless because of well it paid. "You'll be back before four 'o'clock right? I'd hate for you to lose track of time, while you two were busy." He had to be back by four to watch over his sister since his mom had a job at the Pokemon center as an assistant nurse around that time.

"Uh huh, will do," Justin took a napkin and grabbed one of the fresh muffins with it and walked briskly to the door, Frogadier hopping onto his shoulder, anxious to get outside. "I'll see you soon Ma!"

"Be safe!" He heard his mother call out to him as he closed the door and now that he was outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air and felt the morning sun warm his dark skin. Despite him living in a city and relatively close to the industrial Virbank City, it was quiet, there wasn't many people, the air was clean, and the weather was great too.

" _Might as well go over the Pokemart and get a few Pokeballs, might find a cool Pokemon today."_ He rarely ran into wild Pokemon in the forest he and Frogadier usually trained in since they stayed in the less dense parts of the area to avoid getting lost, but who knows, he may find a Pokemon worth catching today. Though he wouldn't know how to convince his parents to let him keep another Pokemon at the house or the fact that he blew most of his money on Pokeballs, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Walking through the quiet streets of Aspertia City, there were other people out and about going about their daily lives. The elderly couple from a few blocks down were taking their morning stroll and young kids were walking with their parents to the Trainer's School in Floccesy Town. Justin passed by the famous Aspertia lookout and saw two kids running down its steps and waving at him excitedly. The two waving kids were Joey and Larry, two fledgling trainers that graduated from the Trainer School a few months ago. Both of them wore shorts and a t-shirt. It was their standard attire most of the time. They often looked to Justin for advice when it came to battles despite the fact that he doesn't have much experience as a trainer himself.

"Hey Justin! Heading out to do some training?" Alongside Joey was his prized Rattata. He often gloated to the other kids about his Pokemon, claiming that it was in the top percentage of the species or something.

"Yep, how about you two?" Larry spoke up next, his Patrat sitting close by him, its watchful eyes looking around.

"We wanna come too! You should show us how you and Frogadier train, I bet we could learn al lot from you if we didl!" The two young boys looked up at Justin hopefully. He found himself hard pressed to say no to them since they just wanted to improve like he was.

"Alright, we can all go together, but we have to stop by the Pokemart first so that we can buy more potions. I wouldn't want to see your Pokemon get too hurt." With quick nods, the boys agreed. Well, at least he had another reason to go the mart now. The three of them quickly arrived at blue roofed Pokemart and once inside, Joey and Larry took off down the aisles to look at all the merchandise. Justin hoped, for the sake of his wallet they didn't break anything expensive while they were running around. He decided to get four potions in total, two for each of them, and two Pokeballs, just in case one of them broke. After paying for his items, Justin called Joey and Larry to the cashier and gave them money so that they could buy their potions. He at least wanted to teach them how to make purchases on their own while he had the chance.

"Thanks Justin, we'll be right back!" The two kids headed over to the cashier and Justin leaned against one of the shelves, careful not to knock anything down.

"Early morning training huh? Nice to see young trainers be so dedicated." Justin heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him and turned around to see a man wearing a turquoise floral print shirt, khaki shorts, flip flops, a red electronic device around his neck, and wearing sunglasses. He was portly, had curly brown hair, and had a friendly smile. "Those two sure are excited aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah…" Justin wasn't sure how to respond to the rather friendly stranger. As if sensing his apprehensiveness, the stranger cleared his throat and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Scott." Justin shook Scott's hand, finally relaxing now that he made a proper introduction.

"Nice to meet you Scott, I'm Justin, and yeah, those two are excited. Its their first time training with me. Honestly, it's a little embarrassing having them look up to me so much when I don't have much experience as a trainer myself." Justin felt Frogadier pull on his pants and Justin knelt down, letting his Pokemon, who was previously following him on the ground, onto his shoulder.

"Oh, a Frogadier! That's a Pokemon native to Kalos, how did you get one here in Unova?" Scott looked at Frogadier intently, highly interested, while Frogadier looked at Scott confusedly as to why it was being stared at.

"Frogadier was a gift from my dad when he went to Kalos for a business trip two years ago. I'd always wanted a Pokemon, but no one at our house is a trainer, so it'd be too dangerous to just go out alone and try to catch a Pokemon. So dad brought me back Frogadier, but he was still a Froakie back then. We've come a long way in those two years though haven't we pal?" Frogadier nodded and puffed its chest out with pride.

"You two sure are close that's for sure. It's crucial for trainers and their Pokemon to have strong bonds if they want to be the best. It's good that you're going out and training with those kids as well, training with others is not only more effective, but way more fun to boot."

"Sounds like you know quite a bit about trainers and Pokemon. Are you a trainer by any chance?" Scott shook his head, but he still had that friendly smile on his face.

"I'm no trainer, but I am what you'd call a Pokemon battle enthusiast." This had piqued Justin's curiosity.

"So you must have seen a lot of battles right?" Scott answered his question with a nod. "So I take it you saw the final match of the International Pokemon League Tournament then?"

"Why of course!" Scott answered excitedly. "A match between two regional champions, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Justin could tell that Scott was really passionate about Pokemon battles from how much more energetic he was when he talked about them. "Even though Steven's team consisted mainly of steel and rock types, he still gave Cynthia a run for her money despite the fact that she had a well balanced team typing wise."

"Yeah, he sure did! Do you remember when Cynthia's Milotic went against Steven's Aggron?"

"Yes a surprising turn of events indeed, no one expected Aggron to come out on top in that fight at all. Just goes to show you that type-advantage isn't everything in a battle." The two became engrossed in their conversation about last night's match, so much so that Justin didn't even notice that Joey and Larry were calling out to him.

"Hey Justin!" He turned around to see that the two boys had finished purchasing their potions. "We've been waiting for you for like five minutes now!" Said Larry with hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, sorry you two, I just got distracted. Well, thanks for the chat mister, but I got to get going! Have a nice day, come on you guys."

"Have fun and stay safe you three!" Scott waved bye to them as they headed to the door. Justin thought that he seemed like a nice enough guy despite the small amount of time he talked to him.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Joey asked curiously, clutching the plastic bag which held his potions carefully.

"A fellow fan of Pokemon battles, we were talking about the big match last night, you two watched it right?" The two boy's eyes lit up with excitement and they both grinned, eager to talk about the tournament as well. They chatted the whole way to the training ground, recapping on all the exciting matches that had happened, and before they knew it, they had arrived at Justin's secret training spot. Justin wasn't entirely sure if his little training area was a secret at all, but he never saw anyone else here when he decided to come, so he just assumed so.

The area consisted of a small clearing in the forest that was located right next to small stream. It was shady, so it was perfect for hot days when the heat was harsh. Justin sat down on a nearby stump and exhaled.

"Alright Joey and Larry, let's get started." Justin took them through his normal routine when he and Frogadier trained. They all stretched out and practiced working on communicating with their Pokemon. Being able to effectively give orders and stay calm under pressure was essential to be successful in battles because if the trainer gets confused, then their Pokemon will too.

Justin often practiced keeping himself and Frogadier focused, by giving non-stop commands for a set amount of time. Having mental roadblocks in the middle of battles would be a bad thing to run into and it was the intention of this exercise to stop that from happening. He showed Joey and Larry how to do it first and they looked on in admiration at his and Frogadier's synergy. While he wasn't the most experienced trainer, Frogadier and him were a great team all thanks to the amount of time they spend together. He asked them to try next and Joey eagerly volunteered. It was a rough start to say the least.

"Okay Rattata use-uh-umm…" Joey began to stammer, unsure of what to do. His Rattata looked back, confused as well.

"Having a hard time?" Justin called out to him and Joey shyly nodded, obviously embarrassed that he couldn't do it right the first time. "Don't worry Joey, me and Frogadier took a while to get it down right too. Perhaps you'll have a better time putting it into practice in a real battle?" Joey's mood instantly brightened at the suggestion.

"You'll really battle me Justin?"

"Sure will. There's no better practice for battles than to actually have one after all." Joey took the opposite side of the clearing from Justin, his Rattata takin a battle ready posture in front of him.

"Don't hold back just because I'm not as experienced as you Justin!"

"You won't have to worry about that, Frogadier let's do this!" Frogadier hopped in front of Justin and stared down Rattata fiercely. Joey's Pokemon seemed a little unnerved, but it kept its focus on Frogadier, doing its best to prevent itself from being psyched out.

"Let's make the first move, Rattata use Quick Attack!" The small purple Pokemon lunged forward at such a speed that made it hard to track, but Justin knew better than to get caught up in its movements for too long.

"Frogadier use Quick Attack as well to keep with Rattata!" The two Pokemon were lunging at one another with small strikes, trying to find gaps in each other's defenses. From what Justin could tell, Frogadier was a bit faster than Joey's Rattata so he decided to use that to his advantage. "Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Justin's Pokemon charged up a sphere of water between its palms, watching Rattata's movements closely. Apparently finding an opening, Frogadier released the orb of compressed water. Frogadier aimed its attack perfectly, managing to score a direct hit onto Rattata. The sphere of water burst open, knocking Rattata back fiercely.

"Rattata you ok?" Joey looked to his Pokemon worriedly as it stood back up shakily.

"Ra...Rattata!" It shook off the hit as best as it could and regained its composure, however Joey looked a little discouraged after seeing his Pokemon take that hit.

"Come on Joey stay confident, have faith in your Pokemon! Rattata still wants to keep going, don't let it down now!" Justin yelled out to him from across the field, hoping his words reached him.

"Keep going Joey! I know you wanted to go against Justin for a long time now so don't give up!" Larry tried to motivate him as well and finally Joey got his old determination back.

"You guys are right, sorry for blanking out there Rattata, let's get back to the battle!" Joey's Pokemon cried out in agreement, the two of them ready to resume the battle. "Let's try a Bite attack!" Rattata rushed forwards, its large teeth bared and ready to clamp down.

"That's the spirit Joey! Frogadier, hide yourself with a Smokescreen!" Frogadier emitted a pitch black smoke cloud from its mouth and Justin's side of the field was completely hidden.

"Keep going Rattata!" Justin wasn't sure if it was the best course of action for Joey to have Rattata charge through without vision, but he had to worry about his and Frogadier's next course of action first. Frogadier was standing behind the smoke cloud waiting for Rattata to burst through and sure enough, it did.

"Alright, use Water Pulse one more time!" Justin issued the order and Frogadier followed suit with another concussive sphere of water.

"Not this time Justin, Rattata dodge it!" Hearing its trainer's orders, Rattata sidestepped the attack just barely this time. Frogadier's Water Pulse tore through the smokescreen and Justin saw the attack hurtle deep into the depths of the forest, a loud crunching noise echoed out in the distance. It must have hit a tree or something, but Justin let the distraction go from his mind.

"Frogadier let's follow up with a Quick Att-" Justin paused and listened closely. He could hear a strange noise from afar.

"Uhh, Justin what's wrong?" Joey asked confusedly. He held his finger to his mouth to motion for him to be quiet and tried to concentrate on the noise. There was a faint buzzing sound, and it started to increase in volume. Justin suddenly realized what was going on and his heart began to race.

"Joey, Larry, grab your Pokemon and follow me! We have to get back to the city quickly!" He motioned for Frogadier to follow him, but they boys remained confused. There wasn't much time now.

"Wait what about the battle Justin?" Joey asked him, still bewildered to the sudden ending of the battle.

"There's no time!" Justin looked up and his heart sank. Up above them was the source of the cacophonous buzzing sound.

"Beedrill!" Larry yelled terrified. Joey and Larry withdrew their Pokemon and ran to Justin's side.

"RUN!" The three trainers bolted down the path back to Aspertia City as fast as their feet could take them. Justin grabbed both of the boys' hands so that they didn't fall behind him. He glanced back to see the swarm of at least over a dozen angry Beedrill chasing them. The Water Pulse that went into the forest thicket must have disturbed a Beedrill nest. "Frogadier Smokescreen!" Frogadier let loose another cloud of black smoke, but the Beedrill flew through it without a second thought, their sights set on the three of them.

Justin saw that some of the Beedrill's stingers were beginning to glow, signalling an incoming attack, so he picked up his pace and pushed Larry and Joey ahead of him. Several small barbs flew past them from the Beedrill's Poison Sting attack, but luckily they didn't hit any of them, but Justin wasn't going to leave things to chance the next time

"Frogadier use Water Pulse right in the middle of them!" Without stopping, Frogadier lobbed its Water Pulse into the swarm, knocking two of them out of the sky, but this only seemed to enrage the rest of the group only further. Three of the Beedrill swooped down low to get to the three of them while the rest in the sky began to get ready to unleash another volley of Poison Stings. Justin picked up a branch from off the forest floor and swung it around behind him to deter the incoming Beedrills. "Frogadier use Bubblebeam!" Justin commanded as he fended off the angry Bug Pokemon.

Frogadier let loose a stream of bubbles towards the swarm. Justin figured he should have Frogadier use a move that could hit multiple targets for the best possible effect, and despite how tame Bubblebeam sounded, the move was surprisingly potent. Once the attack reached the swarm, the Beedrill who couldn't move out the way were knocked to the ground by the force of the bubbles popping.

"How-huff-much farther…" Joey asked tiredly. Larry and him were both running out of steam now, and Justin was starting to slow down now as well.

"Not much longer, look there's the gate to the city!" The city gate was in view now and it wasn't far off, it wouldn't be long now until they were home free. There was still a fair amount of Beedrill chasing them still, but Frogadier thinned their numbers to about half their original size now. Justin's first priority was to make sure the kids got home safe. They wouldn't be able to take on the Beedrill while they were so tired and he wouldn't want to put them in harm's way to begin with. "You two keep going for the gate! Frogadier and I will hold the Beedrill off!"

"We can't leave you by yourself!" Larry protested. He appreciated that they wanted to stand by him, but now wasn't the time for them to battle. He took them out there, so it's his responsibility to make sure that those two boys get back home safely.

"No way, you two aren't in any shape to battle right now, leave this to us!"

"Frogadier!" Justin's Pokemon croaked out with confidence. He was glad his partner had faith in the two of them but he was still nervous regardless. Reluctantly, the two boys kept heading to the gate and Justin turned forward to face the approaching swarm.

"Ready Frogadier?" His Pokemon looked back and nodded, a look of pure focus in its eyes. The swarm stopped in front of the two of them, possibly confused that they stopped running, but Justin was sure they'd be back on the attack soon, so he made the first move.

"Use Smack Down!" An orange orb of energy formed between Frogadier's hands and it shot out at one of the Beedrill. The rock-type move connected and the orb detonated, launching the Beedrill into the ground and knocking it by the sudden loss of one of their group, the Beedrill became less organized and went in one by one against Frogadier.

"Use Bubblebeam in short bursts!" Frogadier followed Justin's orders to the letter, taking out the two Beedrill that were closest to them with accurate Bubblebeams. Only three remained now, but Justin could tell Frogadier was starting to get worn down at this point. The battle earlier and the escape they made to get here now were taking their toll.

"Just a little longer buddy…" Justin said under his breath. He was trying to strategize what was the most effective way to take down these last three Beedrill, but it seemed they weren't going to let him do so. The small group split up and began to move in for the attack. Two were going in for Frogadier's flanks and the last one was charging down the middle. Frogadier looked between his three attackers unsure of what to do. Justin knew that they were going to overrun Frogadier if it tried to take out one of the others, so he took matters into his own hands. Clutching the stick he grabbed earlier, he ran out next to his Pokemon guarding its back. Frogadier looked behind it and grinned, happy to see that its trainer was here with it.

"Alright, bring it on!" Justin yelled out. He didn't give any orders to Frogadier, but he knew it didn't need them right now. He was going to trust in his partner. The Beedrill heading toward Justin tried to get to Frogadier's back, but with a few jabs of the stick he carried, Justin made the Beedrill keep its distance. Meanwhile, Frogadier took on the other two, using its speed and jumping ability to maintain a safe distance from them and still be able to land pot shots. Frogadier used its Quick Attack to get behind one of the Beedrill and before it could react, Frogadier delivered a swift kick to its back and sent it crashing to the forest floor unconscious.

Justin was busy keeping the other Beedrill as distracted as possible while being careful to avoid being stung. Beedrill's three stingers were hard to defend against, but as long as he kept a fair distance away he should be fine. Justin glanced back to see how Frogadier was doing, but it seemed his partner was on the ropes now. Some of the poison barbs from Poison Sting had hit it and on top of its current exhaustion, Frogadier was having keeping up. He had to help his Pokemon out, but he had to find a way to deal with the Beedrill in front of him first.

"Frogadier use Water Pulse towards me!" It looked at him strangely, confused by his order. Justin gave it a fierce nod and Frogadier lost all trace of doubt and launched Water pulse towards him. The orb of water hurtled through the air with a whooshing sound and it quickly approached him. Just a few more seconds…

"Hyah!" Justin ducked out of the way of the attack just in the nick of time and it instead collided with the Beedrill he was facing. The Water Pulse carried it over into the forest so far that Justin lost track of it. He turned his head back to find the other Beedrill and found that it was rearing up for another attack against Justin's now completely drained Frogadier. The Beedrill divebombed down, its stingers ready to strike. Frogadier wouldn't be ready in time and realizing this, Justin's body moved on its own, his aching legs carrying him in front of his injured Pokemon.

"BACK OFF!" Justin bellowed as he swung the branch in front of him fiercely. The Beedrill blocked the swing with its stingers and now the two were locked against each other in a stalemate, pushing against each other

"Frogadier you ready?" Justin asked through gritted teeth, trying to hold back the Beedrill until his partner regained some if its strength. Frogadier shook its body and readied itself for one more attack.

"Let's end this with a Quick Attack!" Justin put all of his weight behind a big push to make the Beedrill lower its guard and sure enough, it was wide open. Frogadier vaulted off of the ground like a bolt of lightning and shoulder checked the Beedrill, sending it into a nearby tree. It tumbled through the branches, hitting most of them on the way down, and finally hit the ground. It tried to get back up, but after struggling for a few seconds it finally fainted. Justin ran over to Frogadier, who was laying on the ground now. He looked it over worriedly and realized that it had fallen asleep.

"Good work Frogadier." Justin said quietly and smiled. He sighed deeply and recalled Frogadier into its Pokeball where it could finally take a good rest. He'd have to make a trip to the Pokemon center with the boys so that their Pokemon could get treated and it would give them time to catch their breath as well. He thought about capturing one of the Beedrill with the Pokeballs he bought earlier, but his mind was on making it back to the city safely, not catching Pokemon. Justin got up and walked over to the city gate, the adrenaline of the earlier chase and battle now beginning to wear off and his body began to ache from the sudden exertion.

He made it to the gate after what felt like an eternity and collapsed onto the nearest seat, happy to be safe and sound. He looked around for the boys and saw them talking quietly amongst themselves worriedly, yet it seemed they were also excited for some reason since Joey was bouncing up and down.

"Hey you two, I'm right here." Justin called out to them and waved them over lazily. The two boys' expressions instantly brightened and they ran over to the couch he was currently laying on.

"Justin you're ok right? What about Frogadier?" Joey asked his questions in rapid succession.

"I'll be fine, just tired, and Frogadier just needs to go to the Pokemon Center, and so do your Pokemon." Justin sat up straight and rose to his feet. "Let's get going, we can talk more there while Nurse Joy takes care of our Pokemon." He motioned for them to follow him, but they didn't move. It seemed they had something to say. "What's the matter, you two?"

"T-There's someone who wanted to talk to you!" Larry said excitedly.

"Remember that guy in the Pokemart?" Joey asked and Justin nodded. "He saw how you were handling those Beedrill with Frogadier, and he got really excited. He knew that you were going to go to the Pokemon Center and asked us to tell you to meet him there."

"Why's that?" Justin asked curiously, unsure of where this was going.

"He said that he had a once in a lifetime offer for you and that you should definitely come talk to him." Larry added.

"Sounds… dubious." Justin replied to them, but they looked confused at his word choice.

"Doobies? What does that mean?" Joey asked, but Justin shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Well we need to go the Pokemon Center anyways, so I guess I'll talk to Scott while we're there." They two boys nodded in unison and went out of the gate into the city. Now that they had ample time to rest, they were back to being their normal energetic selves. What Larry said to him, that Scott had a once in a lifetime offer for him, stuck out in his mind. To him, Scott appeared to be nothing more than some tourist that enjoyed Pokemon battles. He had to admit, he was curious despite how vague the boys made the offer to be.

Whatever Scott had in mind, Justin decided to hear him out. It wasn't everyday things like this happened after all. With his choice made clear, Justin headed back into the city with the boys and to the Pokemon Center, a sense of excitement welling in his chest.

 **And that's all for chapter two guys! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll leave you guys with a question to which I'm curious to see the responses to. Which characters did you ship in the last story and what characters do you want to see shipped in this one? Please leave your answer in the reviews, along with comments, criticisms, and your thoughts in general as well. I love seeing your feedback and it really makes me happy to read a new review, but that's all from me for now. Until next time readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The calm walk to the Pokemon Center was just what Justin needed after the ordeal the kids and him went through. It was never fun to chased by a swarm of angry Beedrill after all. He made sure to check if either Joey or Larry got hurt during their getaway. If they did he'd feel terrible letting that happen to them and their parents would no doubt tell him off as well. Taking a deep breath of the fresh Aspertia City air, Justin saw the familiar red-roofed building come into sight. The Pokemon Center always looked welcoming to Justin since the design was generally the same across the world. Red roof, white walls, and a Pokeball symbol were the main identifiers of any Pokemon Center.

The three of them walked towards the entrance, its sliding doors parting automatically, allowing them into the building. Justin recognized the faint odor of antiseptic that always hung in the air in the centers. It wasn't unpleasant after you got used to it. Justin and the boys walked towards the front counter where Nurse Joy sat, her trademark kind smile on her face.

"Hello, boys," she said sweetly, "Back from some training I presume?"

"Well that's what was originally happening, but we got chased by some Beedrill and my Frogadier needs some help. It's exhausted and isn't feeling well from the Beedrill's Poison Stings." Justin explained while taking out Frogadier's Pokeball. "Joey and Larry's Pokemon need a checkup as well."

"I see, don't worry, we'll have them right as rain. Audino?" Nurse Joy called out towards the back room where a pink and cream colored Pokemon wearing a Nurse's hat appeared. "Bring some antidotes from the back please, we have patients to take care of. Please place your Pokeballs here and relax in the waiting room in the meantime." Nurse Joy motioned to the tray she had placed onto the counter and the three of them set their Pokeballs into it. Nurse Joy bowed slightly and carried off the tray into the back room calmly, Audino following soon after.

"Well, let's go sit down for now while we wait like Nurse Joy said and in the meantime we can hear what Scott has to say." Joey and Larry nodded and they made their way to the waiting area. The three of them looked around for the turquoise shirt clad man and they spotted him towards the back of the area sorting through some papers with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Mr. Scott!" Larry called out to him, but he paid him no mind as he was still absorbed in managing the clutter of paperwork in front of him. Justin walked in front of Scott, waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention. That finally seemed to get his attention and he looked upwards in surprise. Upon seeing Justin's face, he smiled brightly.

"Hey there!" Scott said excitedly.

"Hi there Scott, I heard from the boys that you had an offer of some sorts?" Scott nodded and gestured for Justin to take a seat across from him. Joey and Larry grabbed two of the smaller stools and sat down next to him, trying to make out what the paper's in front of Scott said.

"I saw how you and Frogadier took care of that swarm of Beedrill. There was some great synergy between you two there!" Justin rubbed the back of his head and looked away embarrassedly as Scott praised him. "I saw the inklings of a great trainer when I saw you two battling together."

"Gee, thanks for the compliments, but I'm still a rookie." Scott nodded in agreement with Justin's statement.

"Yes you're still a rookie, but that can change with time and dedication… and a little instruction too." Scott dug through the pile of papers on the table and pulled out what appeared to be a brochure from the bottom of the pile. "I can tell from our earlier conversation in the Pokemart that you want to become an even better trainer than you are now and I can show you the way, you just have to take the first steps." Scott handed Justin the brochure and once the boys and him saw the writing on the front, their jaws dropped in surprise.

"P-Pokemon Academy!?" Justin fumbled over his words as he continued to look at the brochure in astonishment. He's read about Pokemon Academy a ton from when he surfed the web. It was a prestigious school located on an island. It was where some of the best and brightest young trainers attended to further hone their skills and understand Pokemon, with the help of top of the line technology and instructors.

"You've heard of it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of videos and read a ton of articles about this place online. Isn't this supposed to be one of the best schools in the world?" Justin opened the brochure and scanned the pages, anxious for more information about the facility.

"We have a great reputation across the world, that's for sure." Scott said proudly.

"We?" Justin asked inquisitively, "You work there Scott?"

"That I do. I'm a student counselor, so I take care of scheduling, problems, and anything else my students have to throw at me for the most part."

"Wait, if you're a counselor at the school, shouldn't you be there right now?"

"It's actually the break season right now for classes so most of everyone has gone home to visit family or just relax. It's also the time for me to perform the other half of my job."

"And that would be?" Justin asked.

"Talent scouting." Scott replied simply. "Before I became a counselor at the academy, I wandered around the Hoenn region in search of talented trainers to challenge the Battle Frontier. I have a knack for finding people with potential and that's why I'm offering you the chance to come to the academy because I believe that you've got what it takes."

"You invited people to the Battle Frontier before all of this?" Joey asked. Justin had heard of the Battle Frontier before. It was full of tough trainers called Frontier Brains that had specific stipulations placed on their battles that were designed to challenge their opponent's skill.

"Yep, after all I was the one who made it after all!" Scott laughed heartily at his statement and Justin and the boys looked at the man in surprise. He was the founder of the Battle Frontier?

"So wait," Justin interjected into Scott's laughter, curiosity burning through him, "Did you scout out the Frontier Brains as well?"

"Yep, I couldn't just let any random trainers be the Frontier Brains , so I had to make the verdict and I did a pretty bang up job if I do say so myself." Justin had to agree with him there. The Frontier Brains were no joke and some were even at the International tournament recently as competitors. He wouldn't have guessed that Scott was such an impressive person based on the first time he met him. Guess that old saying "don't judge a book by its cover" was as true as ever.

"That's… really amazing." Justin said, still in shock from the sudden reveal. He turned his attention back to the brochure in his hands and more questions formed in his mind about Scott's offer. "Um, so I'm happy and all that you think I'm a good enough trainer to go to Pokemon Academy, but would the administrators approve of me going there, I mean it's a really elite school that really only accepts people who already have a good track record as a trainer and not to mention the tuition cost is high as well."

There were a lot of complications that Justin saw with this offer. As much as he would like to, blindly agreeing to Scott's offer wasn't the smart thing to do. There were tons of factors to consider before hastily making a decision.

"Oh I'm well aware of the costs of the academy and I know how daunting they can seem, but you don't need to worry about those." Justin raised his eyebrow at this statement. Scott dug through the pile of papers for a few seconds and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Justin with a smile and Justin held it gingerly in his hands while looking over the front of it. It had the official Pokemon Academy emblem which consisted of a golden Pokeball surrounded by black laurels. Justin looked to Scott, visually asking him if it was ok to open the envelope, to which he nodded in reply.

Justin carefully unsealed the envelope, careful not to rip it unnecessarily. From within, there was a folded piece of paper which he promptly removed and unfolded. It was a letter of some sort and the Academy emblem was emblazoned on it as well. Justin's eyes wandered to the top where the bold writing was located and read the text aloud for the others to hear.

"Pokemon Academy Scholarship Program." Justin looked towards Scott and asked, "Scholarship?"

"Yes, for you to attend the Academy. The scholarship would cover the education costs and the boarding fees, that would solve your problems wouldn't it?"

"But aren't there prerequisites for scholarships like writing an essay or having an exceptional trainer record?" Scott simply shook his head in response.

"That's what the admins would tell you, but to me, all of that extra stuff doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you get in trouble for bending the rules like that?" Justin inquired.

"Well… yes I suppose, but the whole point of the Academy is to give talented trainers the best education possible and there is a lot of talent out there that may struggle to meet the tuition out there. The scholarships are there to help people with that, but having people write extensive essays or have some other form of entry just seems unnecessary to me."

"Why do you think that?" Scott tipped his glasses down, revealing his small yet energetic eyes.

"If it were up to me, just someone who loves their Pokemon as wholeheartedly as you deserves a scholarship." Justin already knew that Scott was passionate about Pokemon, but he never thought he'd be this passionate about it. He really believed in that philosophy of his, even if it meant risking his job. "So what will it be Justin?"

"Of course it's a yes for me, but…"

"But?" Scott repeated in a questioning tone, obviously wondering why Justin was having second thoughts about the amazing offer placed in front of him.

"I'd have to talk it over with my family first." Scott facepalmed and laughed heartily.

"Oh, of course! I forgot all about what your parents might've thought about this whole arrangement. Well if it isn't too much of a bother, I can come with you when you talk with them. I'm sure it'd help if I was there to explain the experience for them." Scott's suggestion was sound and it was the best course of action to take.

"Well we should get going once our Pokemon come back from their treatment, my dad should be back home by now and my mom won't have to go to work just yet." Justin checked his Xtransceiver for how much time they would have and it there was still a few hours before his mom would have to leave.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy's voice rang from around the corner and the group of four turned their attention towards her. She motioned behind her and Audino walked into view, carrying the Pokeball tray which contained the boy's Pokemon. "Your Pokemon are all patched up now, they should be just fine."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Justin said as he picked up Frogadier's Pokeball.

"It's no problem at all, how's the family doing?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

"Just fine, Reese is still a handful sometimes, but there's never a dull moment with her around." Placing Frogadier's Pokeball back into his backpack, Justin motioned for the others to come along. "Well, we've got to get going now, there's some business I need to take care of."

"I see, stay safe you three." The group waved farewell to Nurse Joy and Audino and exited the Pokemon Center, relieved that their Pokemon were feeling better.

"Justin, me and Joey are gonna go back to houses now." Larry proclaimed with Joey nodding at his side. "We'll let you and Mr. Scott handle talking to your parents."

"Good luck Justin, Your parents will let you go I just know it! Oh, and thanks for saving us!" Joey said excitedly.

"No problem you two, I'm just glad you're not hurt. Tell your parents hello for me." The two boys nodded and ran off around the street corner and suddenly, it was very quiet. It certainly was a lot more noisy when they were around.

"Are you sure now would be a good time for me to stop by your house Justin?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem, when do you have to go back the academy?"

"Towards the end of the month, ample time to come up with a decision if we can't get an answer by today." That would be plenty of time for his parents to mull it over.

"Well, let's get this over with, follow me." Justin lead Scott to his house, a cozy two-story with its walls painted a light beige color. "This is my humble abode." He knocked on the door and could hear the footsteps of his mother come towards the door.

"Justin? You're back already?"

"Y-Yeah, some… things came up that made me come home early."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No Mom."

"..." His mother paused and Justin waited patiently for her to speak again. "You didn't get into trouble did you?"

"What? No! Just open up Mom, I brought someone over and I have something you need to hear."

"You brought company? The house is a mess, just give me a few minutes to tidy up alright." His mother stormed away from the door before Justin could protest. He was sure that she was cleaning up whatever mess was inside at a lightning fast pace. Justin looked back slowly at Scott who lightly chuckled.

"Moms will be Moms I guess." Scott said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose so…" Justin sighed deeply and his thoughts drifted towards the idea of attending Pokemon Academy. He hadn't had the chance to really let it sink in that he might be able to attend that school. All the amazing things he'd be able to learn and all the experiences that could come from being there excited him greatly. He wanted to tell his parents as quickly as possible, but from the sounds of the vacuum within the house, Justin would just have to wait a little while longer.

 **Hey guys, been awhile! Been really busy with some end of the semester work for College and finals will be next week as well so I haven't been able to put a lot of time into writing, plus the Overwatch open beta is out and I've been dying to play it since last year so that cuts into my time too, but my schedule should be freed up after next week so long waits for chapters like this one shouldn't happen very often. Please leave a review if you have anything to say and favorite this story if you really like it, see you guys next time!**


End file.
